FIG. 1 shows a related lever-fitting-type connector 100 described in Patent Literature 1. The lever-fitting-type connector 100 is provided with a connector body 120 having a female connector 110; a male connector 130, which is a partner connector to be fitted into the female connector 110; and a lever 140, which causes the male connector 130 to be fitted into the female connector 110 through rotating operation.
The female connector 110 has a female connector housing 112 housing terminals 111, and the female connector housing 112 is provided with rotation support shafts 113 on the left and right outside walls thereof so as to protrude. The rotation support shafts 113 are each rendered to be the rotation center of the lever 140.
The male connector 130, being a partner connector, has a male connector housing 131 to be fitted into the female connector housing 112. In the male connector housing 131, partner terminals 132 to be connected to the terminals 111 of the female connector housing 112 are housed. On the left and right outside walls of the male connector housing 131, bosses 133 are provided so as to protrude, and the bosses 133 are engaged to the lever 140.
A pair of left and right arm plates 141 and an operating portion 142 coupling the pair of left and right arm plates 141 on one side are integrally configured to form the lever 140. In the pair of left and right arm plates 141, there are formed cam grooves 143 into which the bosses 133 of the male connector 130 are inserted. Moreover, in the pair of left and right arm plates 141, there are formed support holes 144 into which the rotation support shafts 113 of the female connector 110 are inserted.
The lever-fitting-type connector 100 as described above causes the lever 140 to be mounted to the female connector 110 by inserting the rotation support shafts 113 of the female connector 110 into the support holes 144 of the lever 140. By inserting the bosses 133 into the cam grooves 143 of the lever 140 in this mounting state, the male connector 130 is joined to the lever 140, and the operating portion 142 is operated to cause the lever 140 to be rotated. Since the bosses 133 move along the cam grooves 143 due to rotation of the lever 140, it becomes possible to cause the male connector housing 131 to be fitted into the female connector housing 112.